Później przejdziemy do wina
by AnnEithne
Summary: Kiedy w wigilię świąt Bożego Narodzenia samochód House'a odmawia posłuszeństwa... dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności ląduje na przyjaznej pogawędce z Cameron w swoim mieszkaniu. Na jednym spotkaniu się nie kończy.
1. Chapter 1

Gregory House kląc siarczyście przedzierał się właśnie przez zaspy zmarzniętego Bożonarodzeniowego śniegu. Dozorcy zrobili sobie wolne, bo kto by o tej porze wracał z pracy, kto by chciał skorzystać z uliczki i przyszpitalnego chodnika?  
Usiadł ciężko w samochodzie i przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce. Nic z tego, nie zapalił. Próbował jeszcze kilka razy, bezskutecznie. Odsiedział chwilę po czym wygramolił się z wozu i zatrzasnął z wściekłością drzwiczki.

- Co ty tu robisz?  
Odwrócił się w stronę źródła kobiecego głosu, który tak dobrze znał. Jasne, że znał... W końcu jego posiadaczka pracowała trzy lata w jego zespole.  
– A ty...? Nie świętujesz cudownej gwiazdki ze swoim narzeczonym?  
Cameron podeszła kilka kroków bliżej potykając się o śnieżne zaspy.  
– Wracam właśnie do domu. Samochód nie ruszył?  
House nic nie odpowiedział tylko zmierzył ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem  
- Rozumiem – uśmiechnęła się, odkąd nie pracowała z nim nabrała ogromnego dystansu do jego zachowania – Podwieźć cię?  
- Jeśli tak bardzo się narzucasz...  
Odwróciła się z uśmiechem kuląc zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni  
- Narzucam się – powiedziała idąc w stronę swojego samochodu. Pokuśtykał za nią. Ogromne ilości śniegu sprawiły, że robił to trzy razy wolniej.  
Cameron podeszła do swojego samochodu i otworzyła go jednym ruchem.  
– Powinieneś zmienić samochód House – skwitowała, kiedy usiadł na siedzeniu pasażera. Ona bez problemu uruchomiła swój wóz.  
– Lubię swój samochód, nie chcę go zmieniać.  
– Ta... – mruknęła – A ja lubię cię odwozić do domu.  
– Wiem, to też mam na uwadze.  
W ciszy wyjechali poza teren szpitala.

- Nie chcę być wścibski – zaczął House powoli zauważając dopiero po chwili jak bardzo głupio to brzmi – Ale dlaczego nie spędzasz świąt z blondynem?  
- Ależ wcale nie jesteś wścibski... – burknęła rozdrażniona  
- Więc?  
- Wyjechał. Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać...  
– Jasne... – mruknął gapiąc się w szybę  
Kilka minut upłynęło w milczeniu.  
– Nie układa nam się dobrze... – zaczęła nagle  
- Nam?  
- Mi i blondynowi.  
– Zwykły kryzys, minie... - odezwał się cicho. Tak, to brzmiało bardzo głupio...  
– Nie mija od dłuższego czasu. Robert twierdzi, że histeryzuję.  
– A histeryzujesz?  
Spojrzała na niego przez chwilę  
- Jako jego narzeczona zasługuję na więcej uwagi niż jego nowa szefowa chirurgii, nie uważasz?  
- Uważam. Jesteś zazdrosna... To słodkie...  
– Nie Greg, nie jestem zazdrosna. Jestem zażenowana.  
Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Był zaskoczony, że zwróciła się do niego po imieniu.  
– Czy ciebie jako jego szefa nigdy nie wkurzało to jak bardzo ci się podlizuje?  
- To było... zabawne...  
Zatrzymała się przed jego mieszkaniem.  
– Wesołych świąt House.

Kiwnął nieznacznie głową  
– Wesołych świąt Cameron.  
Wysiadł z samochodu i już miał zatrzasnąć drzwi, kiedy odwrócił się jeszcze w jej stronę.

- Może wpadniesz na kieliszek wina? Po co ty masz pić sama i ja mam pić sam? Możemy to robić jednocześnie i na dodatek w tym samym pomieszczeniu.  
Zmarszczyła brwi po chwili wyjmując kluczyk ze stacyjki.  
– Czemu nie – uśmiechnęła się lekko – Gdyby nie ja byłbyś skazany na drzemanie przed telewizorem...  
Zaczekał aż wysiądzie i zamknie samochód.  
– Myślisz, że w twojej obecności nie mógłbym drzemać?  
Otworzył drzwi mieszkania przepuszczając ją do środka. Zapalił światło.

- Chyba dawno tu nie byłeś – uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie na widok bałaganu jaki był w mieszkaniu House'a.  
- Taa... - zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszaku stojącym w kącie – Dawno tu nie było sprzątaczki Wilsona.  
Allison również zdjęła płaszcz. Położyła go na kanapie i bez słowa zaczęła zbierać czasopisma medyczne ze stolika.  
- Co ty robisz? - wydukał House śledząc uważnie jej ruchy  
- Nie bój się nie zrobię im krzywdy... - podała mu kilka z nich – Jest wigilia House, nie mam ochoty siedzieć z literaturą medyczną w językach których nie znam.  
- Ale będziesz siedziała ze mną – dodał i po chwili też zabrał się do zbierania śmieci porozrzucanych po pokoju. Cameron uśmiechnęła się do siebie widząc jak nieporadnie mu to wychodzi. Milczeli przez kilka minut, kiedy przeszła do kuchni.  
- Wiesz... nie powinnaś liczyć na to, że spędzisz ze mną miły wieczór – zaczął House  
Nalała wody do czajnika, umyła dwa kubki i znalazła pudełko z herbatą.  
- Wiem - odpowiedziała stojąc w drzwiach kuchni. House wyprostował się mrużąc oczy i wyjął z kieszeni Vicodin.

* * *

Kiedy wróciła z dwoma kubkami gorącej herbaty diagnosta siedział wygodnie na kanapie trzymając prawą nogę na krawędzi stolika. Włączony telewizor i mała lampka w kącie były jedynymi źródłami światła.  
- Później przejdziemy do wina – odpowiedziała na jego zdziwione spojrzenie kiedy wręczała mu kubek. Usiadła obok i oboje przez dłuższą chwilę udawali, że ruchome obrazy w telewizorze bardzo ich interesują.

- Zawsze tak spędzasz święta? - zaczęła niepewnie  
Oderwał wzrok od ekranu telewizora  
- Nikt mi nie robi herbaty, jeśli to masz na myśli.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Nie tylko to miałam na myśli.  
- Różnie bywało – dodał – Czasem Wilson pokłócił się z którąś panią Wilsonową i nie byłem sam. A ty zawsze pracujesz do późna, a na koniec siedzisz w mieszkaniach swoich byłych szefów?  
- Zawsze. Choć kiedyś jeździłam do rodziny.  
- A teraz?  
- Jestem dużą dziewczynką. - wpatrzyła się w ekran  
- Konflikt z rodzicami, duża dziewczynko?  
- Nie twój interes House – ucięła – Boże, czy oszczędzasz tu na ogrzewaniu?  
- Wcale nie jest zimno.  
- Nie, wcale... – dodała ironicznym tonem i odstawiła pusty kubek na stolik  
- Powiedzmy, że spędzam dość mało czasu we własnym mieszkaniu – powiedział po chwili  
- Nie dało się zauważyć. Powinieneś całkowicie przeprowadzić się do swojego gabinetu, to byłoby ci łatwiej.  
- Myślałem kiedyś nad tym, ale Cuddy jest nie do zniesienia, cały czas znajdowałaby dla mnie coś do roboty. To tak jakby wynajmować pokój w jej mieszkaniu.  
Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem  
- To dlatego jesteś cały czas sam... Tak ktoś mógłby od ciebie wymagać odrobiny wysiłku, tak?  
- Rozszyfrowałaś mnie – odpowiedział ironicznie i zmierzył ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem – Chcesz żebym się pobawił teraz w analizę twojego trybu życia?  
- To nie ma znaczenia House – wstała żeby zanieść puste kubki do kuchni

- Kłócisz się z Chasem, bo nie wiesz tak naprawdę gdzie prowadzi wasz związek, nie jesteś do niego całkowicie przekonana... Unikasz go, więc pracujesz do późna, nawet w wigilię. Chcesz pokazać jak bardzo jesteś samodzielna. Chcesz udowodnić, że nie potrzebujesz nie tylko Chase'a, ale i całej swojej rodziny żeby żyć długo i szczęśliwie.  
- Bardzo długo się nad tym zastanawiałeś, co?  
- A myślisz, dlaczego siedziałem cicho przez tyle czasu?  
Pokiwała nieznacznie głową.  
- Jeśli taka zabawa sprawia ci przyjemność, to proszę bardzo...  
- A jesteś tutaj – zaczął dalej – bo szukasz jakiejś przygody. Zawsze tli się jakiś mały płomień nadziei, że ktoś na kogo czekasz od tylu lat zwróci na ciebie uwagę, co?  
- Nie czekam na ciebie House – przerwała mu – Wspominałeś, o jakimś winie, nieprawdaż?

* * *

Było grubo po pierwszej w nocy kiedy House wylał do swojego kieliszka ostatnie krople czerwonego wina. Wyjął ostatnią z tej fiolki tabletkę vicodinu i połkną ją zapijając winem. Ściszony telewizor migał kolorowymi obrazami, a Cameron przykryta małym kocem, który przyniosła sobie z jego sypialni spała na drugim końcu kanapy. Przesunął puste kieliszki i butelkę po winie na drugi koniec stolika i oparł o niego nogi. Wyłączył dźwięk w telewizorze i przymknął oczy.

* * *

Cameron obudziła się rano i na początku nie mogła zorientować się gdzie jest. Telewizor na przeciwko niej bezgłośnie informował o wydarzeniach w kraju i na świecie. Widok śpiącego obok House'a uświadomił jej co się wydarzyło. "Albo co się nie wydarzyło" - pomyślała. Wstała powoli, wyłączyła telewizor i pozbierała brudne naczynia. W mieszkaniu panowała niezwykła cisza. Oparła się o kuchenną szafkę i przetarła oczy. Czuła się bardzo dziwnie, była sama w kuchni House'a kiedy ten spał na kanapie... Było po siódmej, za oknem zimno i szaro. Stwierdziła, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie jak najszybsza ucieczka. Wzięła swój płaszcz i torebkę. Starała się jak najciszej przejść do wyjścia.

- Tak szybko uciekasz, Allison? – usłyszała za swoimi plecami.  
Odwróciła się powoli.

- Mam świąteczny dyżur w szpitalu. Wybacz, ale nie będę mogła podwieźć cię do pracy – odpowiedziała szybko

– Pomyślałem, że ułatwię ci pewną rzecz – zaczął wstając z kanapy– Nie musisz mi mówić jak bardzo jest ci przykro i żałujesz tej naszej wspólnej nocy.

Pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko  
- Wygodnie się spało? - zapytał  
- Bardzo... Tylko wiesz... pójdę już, za świąteczne dyżury naprawdę nieźle płacą.  
- Jasne – dodał przechadzając się po pokoju. Musiał rozpocząć poszukiwania vicodinu – Właśnie zastanawiałem się jak głupio brzmi „to był miły wieczór, moglibyśmy jeszcze kiedyś to powtórzyć".  
– To brzmi bardzo głupio.  
- No, ale wiesz... - zatrzymał się obok komody - Jakbyś jeszcze kiedyś nie wiedziała co robić w święta i jakbyś nadal miała nadzieję, że zwrócę na ciebie uwagę, to...  
Popatrzyli na siebie uważnie jak dwójka zażenowanych dzieciaków.  
– To do zobaczenia – mruknęła i wyszła z mieszkania.

House stał jeszcze tak dłuższą chwilę zanim podjął się dalszych poszukiwań białych tabletek.

* * *

Tego dnia chodził po całym szpitalu nie mogąc jej znaleźć. Kiedy życie w wróciło tam do normy po świątecznym szaleństwie jak zwykle nikogo nigdzie nie można było znaleźć. Najpierw Cuddy chciała go widzieć w klinice, później dali mu jakiś przypadek, z którym Kutner i Trzynastka poradzili sobie sami w kilka godzin. Pokpił sobie z Formana i Tauba, obejrzał „General Hospital" razem z gościem w śpiączce i znowu postanowił jej poszukać. Nie miał jej nic do powiedzenia, chciał po prostu zobaczyć jak zareaguje na jego widok. Natknął się na Wilsona, który szedł właśnie na lunch. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał towarzyszyć przyjacielowi. Zbyt zajęty wyborem dania nie zauważył, że w kolejce stoi obok Chase'a który właśnie zamawiał dla siebie i swojej narzeczonej. Dopiero w drodze do stolika zauważył Cameron, a dokładniej dopiero kiedy razem z Wilsonem usiedli przy sąsiadującym stoliku.

Wymienili kilka głupich uprzejmości przy czym zajęli się swoimi posiłkami. On i Wilson jedli w milczeniu, ale kiedy blondyn i jego narzeczona odchodzili House nie mógł się powstrzymać aby nie odprowadzić ją wzrokiem.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał poirytowany Wilson  
- Jak myślisz, nie układa im się?  
- Szukasz nowej porcji plotek? Spróbuj u pielęgniarek...  
– Tak zwyczajnie, jestem ciekawy.  
– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak zwykła ciekawość House. Myślałem, że Cameron już dawno przestała cię obchodzić, a jak dobrze pamiętam nigdy specjalnie nie przejmowałeś się sprawami Chase'a.

- Jestem ciekawy Jimmy, to nic nadzwyczajnego.  
Kilka minut upłynęło w ciszy.

- Jeśli jesteś zwyczajnie ciekawy, to ponoć blondyn zrobił jej awanturę na temat świąt, jeszcze przed świętami, że zamierza pracować. Potem okazało się, że on jedzie na zjazd chirurgów, a Betty powiedziała, że na świątecznym dyżurze Cameron była strasznie rozkojarzona. Niektóre pielęgniarki mówią, że ponoć zdradziła z kimś swojego narzeczonego.  
– Pielęgniarki zawsze o wszystkim wiedzą? – House zmarszczył brwi – Zadziwiające.  
– Nieprawdaż? – mruknął Wilson wstając z krzesła – Wracam do pracy, tobie radzę to samo.  
House pokiwał głową i usiadł wygodniej na krześle. Rozejrzał się wokoło i zaczął obserwować innych.

* * *

Weszła do stołówki, podała termos na kawę dla bufetowej i odeszła kilka kroków. Zauważyła go natychmiast i specjalnie podeszła bliżej.

- Mogę? – zapytała  
Pokiwał głową w milczeniu. Przeszywali siebie nawzajem wzrokiem.  
– Jak minęła reszta świąt? – zapytała wreszcie  
- Nijak – odpowiedział – Dość nudno. A u ciebie?  
- Przestałam się kłócić z Chasem, więc też nie mam żadnych rozrywek.  
– No tak... – mruknął  
- Ale nie narzekam.  
– Czyli nie będziesz miała już żadnych chwil słabości, kiedy potrzebne ci jest towarzystwo kogoś mojego pokroju, tak?  
- A chciałbyś?  
- Powiedzmy, że chciałbym mieć taką alternatywę.

Wstała z uśmiechem i odebrała swoją kawę. Wychodząc z bufetu ani razu się nie obejrzała, obserwował ją dokładnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Mniej więcej trzy miesiące później śnieg stopniał na dobre, a z nieba padał co jakiś czas kapryśny deszcz. House miał ręce pełne roboty, było kilka naprawdę zagmatwanych przypadków. Zajął się też sprawą Wilsona, który po dwóch latach od śmierci Amber zaczął powoli rozglądać się za nową "kobietą swojego życia".  
Ten czwartek był wyjątkowo dokuczliwy. Noga bolała go niemiłosiernie, zapasy Vicodinu skurczyły się, a za oknem lało jak nigdy. Rozdrażniony House wrócił wcześniej ze szpitala i zrobił zakupy stwierdzając, że raz na jakiś czas można byłoby uzupełnić lodówkę. Beethoven cicho płynął z głośników wieży a diagnosta siedział wygodnie w fotelu przeglądając portugalskie czasopisma medyczne. Dzwonek do drzwi wybudził go z zamyślenia. W progu stała ociekająca wodą Cameron. Nie miała na sobie żadnego płaszcza, dygotała z zimna. Mógłby dać sobie nogę uciąć, że płakała, ale i tak nie można było tego dostrzec. Nie ukrył zdziwienia na jej widok.  
- Mogę się dzisiaj u ciebie zatrzymać? - zapytała cicho  
Otworzył szerzej drzwi żeby mogła wejść do środka.  
- Przepraszam, że tak... - zaczęła – Ale nie miałam gdzie się podziać.  
- Dobrze – powiedział wreszcie – choć nie ukrywam zaskoczenia, że przyszłaś akurat do mnie  
- Po co mam sama pić, jak możemy to robić jednocześnie i w tym samym pomieszczeniu?  
Uśmiechnął się lekko. Milczenie stawało się nie do zniesienia.  
- Pójdę się trochę wysuszyć – dodała  
Kiwnął głową  
- Wiesz gdzie jest łazienka, prawda?

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i westchnęła ciężko opierając się o umywalkę. Wpatrywała się dłuższą chwilę w swoje odbicie, a krople skapywały z jej włosów. Rozległo się pukanie. Sięgnęła dłonią do klamki. W progu stał House.  
- Pomyślałem – zaczął powoli i odchrząknął – że przydałoby ci się coś suchego.  
Podał jej szybko ręcznik i jeszcze szybciej wycofał się z łazienki. Nie zdążyła mu nawet podziękować.  
Rozłożyła biały puszysty materiał i kiedy już chciała zanurzyć w nim twarz zauważyła, że na podłogę upadł szary t-shirt.

Zajrzała do kuchni. House właśnie zalewał wrzątkiem herbatę. Odstawił czajnik i spojrzał na nią uważnie  
- Do twarzy ci w tym – znowu lekko się uśmiechnął. To był już jego drugi uśmiech w ciągu jednego wieczora – Nawet bardziej niż mi  
Szara bluzka, która dla House'a była zwykłą bluzką z krótkim rękawem na niej dosłownie wisiała. Była długa prawie do kolan, a rękawy sięgały jej do łokci. Nic nie odpowiedziała, czuła się strasznie skrępowana.  
Usiadła na kanapie i bezmyślnie zaczęła gładzić poduszkę, którą położyła sobie na kolanach. Postawił przed nią kubek.  
- Później przejdziemy do wina – dodał siadając obok  
- Przepraszam, że tak... Wiesz... zwaliłam ci się do mieszkania... Naprawdę przepraszam...  
- Przestań już – przerwał jej – Jeszcze trochę to zaczniesz przepraszać, za to że się urodziłaś. Przyszłaś, to jesteś... Jeśli nie układa ci się z blondynem-kangurem, to..  
- Zerwaliśmy – wpadła mu w słowo – Musiałam się wynieść z domu... Jutro podzwonię po koleżankach z którymi od lat nie utrzymywałam kontaktu, zabiorę rzeczy z jego mieszkania i gdzieś się podzieję zanim znajdę sobie mieszkanie.  
Mówiła szybko, jakby chciała wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.  
- Nie chcesz tego słuchać, prawda? - dodała już nieco wolniej  
- Z "Sonatą księżycową" nie współgra to idealnie, ale jak posłucham to będę miał przynajmniej jakąś plotkę do sprzedania pielęgniarkom.  
- Wtedy w święta... Twierdziły, że zdradziłam z kimś Chase'a  
- Wiem, Wilson mi mówił.  
- Wy też plotkujecie o nas?  
- A o czym mamy rozmawiać podczas lunchu? O dzieciach umierających na raka?  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru.  
- Dzięki House... Nie spodziewałam się, że tak się zachowasz... Pokazałeś, że nie zawsze jesteś dupkiem.  
- Nie myśl, że jak dałem ci swój t-shirt to znaczy, że stałem się Matką Teresą. Cóż... - wzruszył ramionami – Może i się starzeję.  
Pokiwała głową. Uśmiech już dawno zniknął z jej twarzy. House nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić wyszedł do kuchni. Kiedy wrócił chlipała cicho. Dotknął jej ramienia. W takich sprawach przydałby się Wilson, ale zawsze jak był potrzebny to go nie było. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
- Naprawdę dziękuję House – wyszeptała  
Cofnął swoją dłoń.  
- Przyniosę to wino – przerwał krępującą ciszę

- Jak tam twoje nowe przypadki?  
Zmierzył ją wzrokiem  
- Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać o mojej pracy i zagadkach medycznych?  
- Nie, ale nie będziemy przecież siedzieć cały czas cicho.  
Wzruszył ramionami. Prawda – pomyślał – Tylko o czym można z nią rozmawiać? Nie zapyta ją przecież o Chase'a.  
- Dlaczego zerwałaś z blondynem?  
- House... - westchnęła – Musisz?  
- Jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedziała, że nie jestem dobry w takich lekkich pogawędkach. Pytam się tylko.  
- To długa historia – powiedziała wymijająco  
- A spieszy ci się gdzieś?  
- Nie, ale próbowałam ci w ten sposób dać do zrozumienia, że naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Chyba, że mnie upijesz, to wtedy mogę zacząć gadać od rzeczy i wszystko może się wydarzyć.  
Uśmiechnął się – trzeci uśmiech tego wieczoru.  
- Okej – mruknął dolewając jej wina – Za twoim pozwoleniem.  
House przyglądał się jej w ciszy. Cameron utkwiła wzrok w kieliszku.  
- To i tak by nie wyszło. – zaczęła powoli i cicho – Byliśmy ze sobą zdecydowanie zbyt długo.  
Zmrużył oczy, usiadł wygodniej na drugim końcu kanapy i podparł się prawą ręką. Wyglądał przezabawnie.  
- Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie, tak myślałam na początku, ale Chase potrafił być przekonywujący. Powiedziałam mu ostatnio, że powinien bardziej zwracać na mnie uwagę... Że coraz mniej czasu spędzamy razem. Zarzucił mi, że to ja więcej pracuję żeby tylko nie być z nim w domu. Bez przerwy mówił, że od dawna jestem "nieobecna" w naszym życiu. - oderwała wzrok od czerwonej substancji w kieliszku i podniosła głowę – Miał rację, House? Czy ja naprawdę dużo pracuję tylko dlatego żeby nie być w domu? Nie nadaję się do jakichkolwiek związków, tak?  
- Nie wiem Allison.  
Zauważył, że znowu po jej policzkach płyną łzy.  
- No choć tu – dodał bardzo cicho, przysunął się bliżej i gestem przyciągnął do siebie. Przytulił ją kiedy już kompletnie się rozkleiła  
- To wszystko jest takie beznadziejne i zakłamane – mówiła przez łzy – Wszystko. Ja, Chase, nawet ty już jesteś inny.  
- Powinienem zrobić coś innego w tej chwili, tak? Chciałaś usłyszeć ode mnie coś ironicznego?  
Odsunęła się lekko  
- Nic już nie rozumiem. Dzisiaj jesteś dla mnie jedną, wielką zagadką Greg.  
Przewrócił oczami  
- Mówiłem ci, że się starzeję.

Trzymał nogi na stoliku i gapił się bezmyślnie w telewizor. W jednej dłoni trzymał prawie pusty już kieliszek, a drugim ramieniem obejmował Cameron która spała z głową na jego ramieniu. Tak, to była bardzo dziwna i głupia sytuacja. Zbliżyli się do siebie i to nie tylko dlatego, że od dobrej godziny przytulał ją kiedy wypłakiwała sobie oczy. Dużo rozmawiali. Mówili o sobie, o pogodzie, wymieniali uwagi dotyczące filmu który udawali, że bardzo ich interesuje... Dużo też milczeli... To coś w stylu tych starych legendarnych opowieści o prawdziwej przyjaźni jakie snuł Wilson, albo sposób w jaki spędzał wieczory ze Stacy jakieś 15 lat temu. Spojrzał a zegarek. Było kilka minut przed północą. Poruszył się lekko, chciał sięgnąć po Vicodin, ale Cameron otworzyła oczy.  
- Wybacz, ale nie będę dzisiaj drzemał na kanapie jak ostatnim razem. Moja noga tego nie wytrzyma.

Gwałtownie zamrugała  
- To nic, poradzę sobie – westchnęła głęboko – Dziękuję...  
Pokiwał głową.  
- Przyniosę ci cieplejszy koc – dodał i pokuśtykał do swojej sypialni.

Obudziło ją gwałtowne stukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła oczy. Tak, znowu spała u House'a na kanapie... Na stoliku stały dwie butelki wina i kieliszki... Łomotanie nie ustawało. Wstała i przeszła powoli do drzwi. Na zegarku było kilka minut po siódmej.  
- Cameron?! – wykrztusił Wilson kiedy otworzyła drzwi  
- Wilson...? - natychmiast ją to obudziło. Miała na sobie ubranie House'a, była w jego mieszkaniu o tak wczesnej porze... Każdy pomyślałby o TYM. - Co ty tu...  
- Muszę go obudzić. – onkolog szybko wszedł do mieszkania. Odniosła wrażenie, że robił wszystko żeby tylko na nią nie spojrzeć

- House.. - zaczął głośno Wilson stając w progu jego sypialni – Czy ty wiesz do czego służą telefony?  
Allison stała kilka kroków dalej. Najchętniej rozpłynęłaby się w powietrzu, ale nic nie wskazywało, żeby nagle zaczęła posiadać takie zdolności.  
- Co? - wychrypiał spod kołdry  
- House!  
- Wilson? - diagnosta był szczerze zdziwiony wizytą przyjaciela – Co ty tu robisz?  
- Masz pilny przypadek, ktoś sławny, przywieźli go nad ranem i nikt nie może się do ciebie dodzwonić. Rozumiem, że zawsze miałeś problemy z doładowywaniem swojej komórki, ale przynajmniej naucz się dobrze odkładać słuchawkę od domowego telefonu. Choć... rozumiem, że wczoraj wieczorem nie chciałeś... chcieliście żeby wam przeszkadzano.  
- Nie spaliśmy ze sobą – wtrąciła Cameron  
Wilson spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na House'a i przetarł oczy.  
- Zbieraj się – dodał zmęczonym głosem – Zawiozę cię do szpitala.  
- Chyba sobie żartujesz... - burknął – Co to za przypadek?  
- Zbieraj się – powiedział dobitnie – Nic nie wiem o tym człowieku... Ja też, przyjmij do wiadomości zostałem brutalnie obudzony przez Cuddy, która zrzędziła, że mam cię jak najszybciej sprowadzić do szpitala.  
- Spałeś z Cuddy? - House zmrużył oczy  
- Ona do mnie zadzwoniła... Wiesz, takie coś jak telefon... Niektórzy naprawdę tego używają.

- Nie martw się, doprowadzę to miejsce do porządku i już sobie pójdę – Cameron podeszła i podała mu pełne opakowanie Vicodinu. House narzekał pod nosem i próbował zapiąć niebieską koszulę spod której wyglądał inny szary t-shirt. Nie zwrócił na nią uwagi tylko, wziął ukochane tabletki.  
Wilson poganiał go spacerując przy drzwiach wyjściowych.  
- Zamkniesz mieszkanie, klucz zostaw później u mnie w gabinecie... - rzucił w jej stronę wychodząc i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- Co robiła u ciebie Cameron? - Wilson zapytał kiedy oboje siedzieli już w samochodzie  
- Nocowała – powiedział beznamiętnie House  
- Nocowała?  
- Na kanapie  
- Na kanapie?  
- Zamierzasz powtarzać każde moje słowo?  
- Ludzie w ten sposób okazują zdziwienie House. Z całym szacunkiem, ale dlaczego miałaby u ciebie nocować?  
Diagnosta westchnął i zaczął szukać po kieszeniach Vicodinu  
- Bo zerwała z Chasem i nie miała gdzie się podziać.  
- Jestem w szoku – powiedział szczerze Wilson – Myślałem, że już nic w życiu mnie nie zaskoczy.  
- Też mi coś - burknął House - Wyobraź sobie chociażby, że dowiadujesz się... że zostanę ojcem.  
Jego przyjaciel nagle zahamował  
- A zostaniesz? - wyjąkał  
- Nie, ale próbuję ci udowodnić, że jednak wiele może cię jeszcze zaskoczyć. Albo... Cuddy, która wreszcie zachodzi w ciążę z... Formanem? Albo...  
- Jeden dzień w którym jesteś dla wszystkich miły?  
- To byłby tani chwyt. Ja miły? Wieje zwykłym podstępem. Ale ciekawe byłoby gdybym dowiedział się, że już odrobiłem wszystkie godziny w klinice do końca życia.  
- Chciałoby się

Stała na środku mieszkania House'a nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić. Ubrała się w swoje, suche już ubranie i doprowadziła jego kuchnię to porządku. W końcu usiadła na kanapie bezmyślnie patrząc na stosy książek pod ścianą. Nie może się teraz pojawić w miejscu gdzie mieszkała przez ostatnie dwa lata, Chase jeszcze pewnie nawet nie wyszedł z domu... Poczuła się osaczona. Jakby wszystko dookoła śledziło każdy jej ruch. Była tutaj intruzem, w mieszkaniu samotnego, cynicznego lekarza.

Po lunchu postanowił zrobić sobie wolne od drażnienia swoich podwładnych, a tym bardziej od kliniki. Wszedł do swojego gabinetu i usiadł przy biurku. Na środku blatu leżały klucze od jego mieszkania. Cóż, teraz znowu wróci do swojego starego i sprawdzonego trybu życia, choć spędzanie wieczoru z kimś innym niż Wilson to była interesująca odmiana.


End file.
